


In Darkness

by VideoGameImagines



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: a story set during Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception. The request was for Drake to get kidnapped by Marlowe and Talbot but he is under the impression that the reader (Nate’s Girlfriend) was also taken. So while the reader and Sully are working toward freeing him, Drake believes that the reader has been captured and is subsequently being tortured. It was also requested that Drake ends up being held prisoner for a while but the reader and Sully are finally able to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everyone! I’m back with another request for the Uncharted series which was made anonymously for a Nathan Drake X Reader story. The request was for a story set during Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception. The request was for Drake to get kidnapped by Marlowe and Talbot but he is under the impression that the reader (Nate’s Girlfriend) was also taken. So while the reader and Sully are working toward freeing him, Drake believes that the reader has been captured and is subsequently being tortured. It was also requested that Drake ends up being held prisoner for a while but the reader and Sully are finally able to save him. Disclaimer: I do not own the Uncharted franchise or its characters. As always I hope that I did the prompt justice and I hope you all enjoy it.

You had to wonder who exactly it was that you were dealing with because you had hardly been here an hour before the place was crawling with Marlowe’s men. And if they were already here then you could only imagine that they were already aware of the French Chateau’s location and secrets, as well. You only prayed that Nathan and Sully hadn’t run into any trouble because these men and their boss, for that matter, were absolutely ruthless. Syria was an incredible sight to behold but it’s hard to truly appreciate anything when you’re waiting for the other shoe to drop. You knew that it was only a matter of time before you would be confronted by Marlowe and her men; the circumstances of that confrontation were still untold to you.  
As you were walking through the stone hallways, you heard the sound of poorly concealed footfalls reverberating through the halls. You had taken point, so you threw your hand out signaling Chloe and Charlie to be cautious before pulling out your gun. You crept forward with your back scraping against the wall; it would be unwise to leave yourself open to attack. With your gun drawn, you quickly rounded the corner but thankfully you held off on pulling the trigger. You let out a forceful breath, “Nate!”  
Nate pulled you into an embrace, before abruptly pulling away, “Y/N, are you alright? Is everyone alright?”  
You shared a confused look with Chloe and Charlie, “Yeah, we’re fine… why wouldn’t we be? Wait why are you two here? You’re supposed to be in France.”  
Nate and Sully exchanged a look before Nate shrugged, “We’re here to rescue you?”  
Chloe scoffed, “Rescue us? Wait, why would you need to rescue us?”  
Sully was the one to speak up this time, “We were followed all the way to France by Marlowe’s men and we figured that if they followed us… then they had to have been following you.”  
Charlie shrugged, “Well sure they’re here but we haven’t exactly had a run in with them, yet. Anyway mate, you’re never going to believe what we’ve discovered.” You exchanged an exasperated look with Chloe because you both had already had this conversation well before Nate and Sully had shown up. You absentmindedly played with the pendant around your neck as you listened to Charlie recounting his revelation over Marlowe and the secret order she belonged to.   
Charlie and Nate were pretty much in their own little bubble of historical fanaticism and you wiped your hands of it choosing to admire the architecture as they gushed. It wasn’t that you didn’t find all of this incredibly fascinating but you had already heard this speech before and you were preoccupied with the feeling of impending danger on the horizon. It was a morbid thought but you couldn’t shake the feeling; you tried to push the thought down as you followed Nate and Charlie up the winding staircases to the crumbling rooftops above.   
After a brief exchange with Charlie, Nate began to scout out the areas ahead with a set of binoculars; then an idea or pure curiosity struck you, “Hey, Charlie? Can I take a look at your notebook and maybe take a few notes of my own?”  
Charlie quickly looked over his shoulder before tossing his journal to you, “Sure thing, love. Give us a shout when you’re d6one.”  
You gratefully caught the notebook and began flipping through the pages transposing your own notes as quickly as possible. Before Sully called out, “Uh Nate, Kid we’ve got a problem…”  
You looked up to see Nate running over to where Sully was, “Oh shit! Everyone move… Y/N! Quick head toward that tower to the north.” You looked up and saw two of Marlowe’s men firing an RPG; sending the five of you into a dead sprint along the battered stone rooftops. The sound of the grenade colliding with the ground beneath your feet was deafening and the force of the explosion sent you flying forward; you hit the ground and ended up being dragged into cover.   
You coughed harshly as bullets flew by your head but you were too out of it to really care how close the bullets actually were to finding their mark. A harsh set of slaps to your back helped you force the dry Syrian air and dust through your lungs and you gave Sully a grateful nod before standing up and righting yourself. You gabbed one of the journals, which you had hastily stuffed into your jacket pocket, you proceeded to shove it into Charlie’s grasp without much thought. Charlie slipped it into his own jacket pocket without looking at it, and you surveyed your group, “Is everyone okay?” Chloe, Charlie, and Sully all nodded in acknowledgement and then you began searching around before your eyes landed on Nate, “How are you holding up, Nate?”  
He sounded a bit rattled, “Yeah… yeah I’m fine. How are you? Still in one piece?”  
You let out a breathy laugh, “Everything seems to be in order but that’s not going to last if we don’t shake these assholes.” You looked over and surveyed the rooftops before you had to retreat into cover as a bullet narrowly missed the side of your head, there were two rifles close to you and you tossed one over to Nate, “I counted six pairs of snipers… three on the left and three on the right. I’ll handle the left side and you take the right, okay?”  
Nate nodded and easily caught the rifle that you tossed toward him, “I’m on it! Be careful, Y/N.”  
You lay down along the rooftops and lined up your first target through the scope of your rifle; it was absolute chaos around you as the discharged RPGs shattered the building splintering the ancient structure into pieces. You drew in a steadying breath and focused on the pounding of your heart, blocking out everything but your target; in a matter of seconds your first target was down and in a moment so was his partner. Your breathing was too calm and it provided a stark contrast to how harshly your hands were shaking when you had finally lowered your rifle. When all of the immediate threats were down, you tossed your rifle down onto the ground before following Sully and Chloe’s lead down to the next platform below.   
You pulled out your handgun and used it to zip line down to the next platform but Nate’s panicked voice caught your attention, “Y/N, look out!” Your attention snapped up to your right where an RPG was being fired; the wire that you were sliding down snapped and you quickly grabbed onto it plummeting down toward your initially targeted rooftop. You were hanging by the wire for a brief moment before Chloe grabbed your arm and pulled onto the roof. When you looked back up to where Nate and Charlie should have been your heart stopped; they were gone leaving nothing but a smoking pile of rubble behind. The familiar rasp of a voice that you had come to love caused you to sigh in relief, “Y/N! Are you guys alright?”  
You ran to the edge of the building and looked down to the floor below, where much to your relief; you saw Nate and Charlie standing there. You let out a shaky breath, “Yeah we’re alright… I’m glad that you guys are still breathing. The tower is just ahead… we’ll meet you there.” You ran along the rooftops silently with Chloe and Sully until you reached the tower directly below the North Star and the relief that you felt when you saw Nate was indescribable. You practically ran into his arms as he wrapped you in a warm embrace, “Thank god!” You ran your hand across his cheeks, checking for injuries, “Are you hurt?”  
He grinned sheepishly and gently gripped your hands and ran his thumbs across the back of your hands, “No, I’m fine but I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you fall. Are you okay?”  
You laughed and gave him a quick kiss, “Yeah I’m fine but I apparently suck at counting… I can’t believe I missed one…” You sighed at your carelessness but you quickly realized that your group was short one person, “Where did Charlie go?”  
You all spread out and canvased the area until you found Charlie handing his notebook over to Talbot. With your weapons drawn the four of you gave chase but you were stopped when you came upon a brick wall. Sully sighed heavily, “Where the hell did he go?”  
You and Chloe both looked over to Charlie who was quite literally freaking out, Chloe approached him gently, “Charlie? Are you alright?”  
Charlie was growing more and more aggressive, especially toward Nate but it became clear that Charlie had been drugged when Nate pulled a dart out of the side of his neck. Sully shook his head, “Oh no, what kind of black ops bullshit is this?”  
Chloe was able to calm Charlie down enough to get him to ease off of his aggression toward Nate and to get you into the secret chamber. According to Nate and Sully’s account of what happened in France, you were looking for half of an amulet that was surely hidden inside of a crusader’s tomb. You had made the mistake of leaving Nate and Charlie alone as you carried on ahead with Chloe and Sully; after a few moments you heard the sounds of a struggle and you quickly backtracked through the constricted stone passageways. Charlie was standing over Nate with his hands wrapped around his throat; you and Chloe both approached cautiously.  
Chloe gently placed both of her hands on either side of Charlie’s face, “Charlie, you need to let go… you are killing Nate.”  
Suddenly Sully pulled out his gun and aimed it right at Charlie and you nearly shrieked, “Sully, what are you doing?” The tension was palpable as Charlie finally let go of Nate and you dropped to floor to make sure that Nate was alright. You gently rubbed his arms soothingly as he coughed and spluttered, “Are you okay?” He simply nodded and swayed somewhat unsteadily once you had helped him to his feet; obviously not wanting to waste any time as he continued on through the cramped passageways.  
Charlie sounded dazed and shaken, “Mate, I’m so sorry…” He turned toward Sully, “Wait, you weren’t actually going to shoot me, were you mate?”  
Sully shrugged his shoulders tiredly, “Like a rabid dog…” After that you came upon a room with a rather large globe stationed directly in the middle; Nate was able to get it moving and lined up the coordinates on the map. Soon enough you had the coordinates and the second piece of the amulet but Marlowe’s men were already swarming the place.   
You all exited the crypt without being seen but when you arrived at the broken bridge just ahead you were confronted by Talbot and a couple of his goons, Talbot coolly said, “Drop your guns.”   
Sully answered, “No I don’t think so… we’re evenly matched!” It was five guns against five guns until Charlie started to lose control and pointed his gun at Nate.   
Talbot’s monotonous voice continued, “Cutter, shoot him! Shoot Nathan Drake!”  
You cried out, “No! I’ll toss my gun over the edge but don’t hurt Nate.” The rest of your team threw their weapons over the edge except for Charlie. What did they inject him with?  
Talbot ordered Charlie to pull the trigger against your cries of protest but Charlie replied coldly, “With pleasure…” Before he turned toward Talbot and began firing off shots, he called over his shoulder, “Head to that tower, up the stairs, I’ll be right behind you!”  
Nate grabbed your hand and ran up to the top of the tower and you urged him to go first and that you would be right behind him; you waited for Charlie and helped him close the hatch before making your way over to the end of the roof. Your heart sank when you noticed that the scaffolding had collapsed giving you and Charlie no way off of this rooftop.  
Nate was desperately calling out to you, “Y/N, just hold on I’ll find a way to get you out of there… you too Charlie.”   
You turned around when you heard the deceptively calm footsteps and voice of Talbot, his hand was outstretched toward Charlie, “Now, hand it over.”  
With great reluctance, Charlie pulled out the other half of the amulet and placed it into Talbot’s waiting hand. Suddenly Marlowe appeared and walked over to the two of you, “Oh Cutter, you had such promise… you could have gone far.” Her cold eyes dragged over you before she nodded to Talbot, “Take the girl with us… she may prove useful.”   
You watched carefully as Talbot slipped the amulet piece into his right jacket pocket and pulled out his gun; he grabbed you and jammed the barrel of his gun into the side of your head. His eyes were on Marlowe as she was egging Charlie on; you figured this was your one and only chance so you reached your hand discreetly into Talbot’s jacket and grabbed the amulet piece. You maneuvered the amulet piece in your hand and dropped it down you jacket sleeve; trapping it between the fabric of your jacket and your elbow. Suddenly you saw two of Marlowe’s men coming up behind her with tanks of gasoline, you struggled against Talbot’s grip, “No, let me go… Charlie!”  
Talbot tossed you over to one of his goons who caught you just before you fell over the edge of the citadel; but not before you got a good look at what was below you. You needed to get away, there were some protruding bricks that you could use to get down and the plywood platforms below you might be able to prevent any major damage if you fell. Although with one of the goons holding on to you as tightly as he was your escape might be a little more difficult than you had planned. If you were going to do this then you had to do it now, as the man holding onto you backed up closer the edge you threw your head back and it collided with your captor’s nose.  
He fell backwards but a second guard grabbed you by the pendant, that was hanging around your neck, eventually it snapped and you fell backwards but you managed to grab one of the citadel’s exposed bricks. You felt a harsh tugging sensation on your leg, somehow the goon from earlier was trying to climb up to your position but he was holding onto your leg and he was not letting go. He was pulling too hard on your leg trying to find some sort of leverage and soon your grip on the exposed bricks was faltering. You pulled your leg back and kicked him square in the face trying and failing to shake him off; eventually you heard a loud crack as the brick that you were clinging to came apart from the wall. In a matter of seconds, you and your counterpart were crashing through the weakened wooden planks; you managed to grab a plank of wood but it quickly snapped under the force of your collision. You hit the stone floor, underneath the plywood planks, hard enough to force all of the air from your lungs in an anguished scream.  
You vision had started to blur and you swore you could feel your blood practically pounding in your veins as you rolled over onto your hands and knees. The smell of dirt and mildew was overpowering and it seemed to cling to every surface; you quickly turned your head to the side and spit out of mouthful of saliva and blood. You tenderly felt around your midsection and while it was immensely painful, pulling strangled cries out of you, nothing appeared to be punctured and nothing was bleeding. You pulled yourself over to nearest wall heaving a sigh of disgust and regret when you noticed that the man that fell with you hadn’t been as fortunate. You remembered what had happened just before your fall and you sighed in relief when you realized that you had managed to keep the amulet in your possession. You pulled your journal out of your coat along with your cellphone but you noticed that the notebook you had just pulled out of your jacket wasn’t yours; you had Charlie’s notebook instead of your own.   
The consequences of that were somewhat lost on you at moment as you flipped through the contacts in your phone and dialed the familiar number. You barely recognized your own voice when it rasped into the receiver, “Sully?”  
The relief was evident in his voice, “Y/N? Jesus, are you alright? We thought Marlowe’s men had dragged you away or worse…”  
You laughed weakly, “No I’m still kicking and I’m still back at the citadel… Did you guys make it out okay?”  
He sounded somewhat nervous, “We’ll discuss that once we’ve gotten you out of there. We’ll swing back around and pick you up give us an hour… try to make your way back to the main gate.”  
You smiled at the idea of seeing some familiar faces, “Yeah I’ll meet you there… thanks Sully.” You stuffed your things securely into your jacket pocket before zipping up your jacket and trying to get up as painlessly as possible. Judging by the pain, a few of your ribs could have been broken or otherwise severely bruised it was absolute anguish trying to stand up and look for a way out of the citadel. Thankfully, you had managed to find several sets of stairs that brought you back up to main floor of the citadel; the building was now filled with tourists and thankfully not a single sign of Marlowe or her men. You got more than one questioning glance from a passing tourist and surprised security guard but you ignored them as you shuffled uncomfortably through the front door. Sully and Chloe were standing in front of a weathered metal bus and you nearly cried in relief when you saw them both.  
They both caught you in a warm hug but when you pulled away from Sully you couldn’t ignore the question that was on your mind, “Are you guys alright? Where are Nate and Charlie?”  
Sully sighed and Chloe opened the back of the old bus, revealing a battered but very much alive Charlie, sprawled across the back seat. He lazily waved a hand, “Hey, love, good to know that you’re still with us.”  
You laughed lightly as Sully helped you onto the bus and Chloe got into the driver’s seat, “Yeah, I’m still around… I’m glad you made it out Charlie. But that only answers half of my question, where is Nate?” Sully sighed and Charlie looked down into his clasped hands, you were getting more and more anxious by the second, “Guys? What aren’t you telling me? Where is Nate?”  
Sully clasped one of your hands between his own, “Marlowe’s men have him… When they grabbed you, Nate went running back for you but somehow Talbot got him and he was dragged away. I’m sorry, Y/N but if we wanted a chance in hell of getting either of you back then we had to get out of there.”  
It felt like someone had just punched you straight in the gut; they had Nate? You gripped your seat tightly before hardening your resolve, “We have to find him… right away!”  
Sully did his best to soothe you, “No one is arguing with you on that one, Y/N, but Charlie’s leg is broken and you look like you’ve been through hell. Marlowe and her men aren’t messing around; they’ve got the amulet and Cutter’s notebook which puts them leagues ahead of us.”   
You genuinely smiled, “Actually that is where you are wrong Sully.” He looked genuinely confused as you reached into your jacket pocket and pulled out Charlie’s notebook and the half of the amulet that you swiped from Talbot. You smirked at Sully’s booming laughter, “They think they have Charlie’s notebook and they only have half of the amulet.”  
Sully grabbed both items from you as he continued to chuckle, “Goddamn, I taught you well…”  
Charlie was just as surprised, “How is the bloody hell did you manage that?”  
You shrugged, “Remember when I borrowed your notebook? As it turns out, in the confusion of exploding buildings and gunfire, I must have handed you back the wrong book. I would apologize but it appears that my mistake worked to our advantage. As for the amulet, well Talbot was being just a little too careless. However, the fact of the matter is that we need to go and get Nate.”  
Sully looked at you with a solemn understanding, “I know, Y/N… but you’re injured and you need to at least to take a moment to breathe and heal. After that, I will be right beside you and we will find him… I promise.”  
\----------------  
It was dark and cold, that’s about all that Nathan was sure of; he had no idea where he was or how long he had been there for that matter. He remembers that Y/N was right behind him and then when he turned back around the scaffolding was collapsing; with Y/N trapped on the other side. He remembered seeing Talbot holding a gun to her head and that’s when Nathan lost it; he ignored Chloe and Sully’s protests as he scaled a few towers to get to Y/N. He had somehow managed to follow Talbot and he had thought that Y/N would be with him but she wasn’t. Nate had his gun aimed at Talbot but suddenly he was gone in the blink of an eye; a stabbing pain in the side of his neck. He reached for whatever it was that was sticking out of the side of his neck and when he pulled it out he realized that it was a dart. Similar to the one that Charlie had been shot with, his vision began to sway and ground beneath him was melting away, “Oh crap…”  
A frustratingly familiar voice began to taunt him, “You’ll find that the effects can be rather disorienting but it has a way of making its targets quite agreeable to just about anything.”  
Nathan was fighting against whatever was now in his system, “You asshole… where is Y/N? What have you done to her?”  
Several of Talbot’s men flooded the platform, “We have her in our custody and if you ever want to see your precious Y/N… then I suggest that you come with us.” Nathan did his best to fight it but the pull was too strong and much to his chagrin he was being forced to follow along with whatever he was asked to do.   
After that he blacked out and when he woke up he was being kept in darkness; it made him question whether or not he was actually awake or just experiencing another hallucination. Almost on cue, Nathan heard the heavy sound of a metal door scraping against cobblestone and some much needed light was filtering through the apparent cells. Talbot’s voice filtered through as he approached Nathan, “Ah Mr. Drake, I trust your room is to your liking? Now that I’m sure you are well rested I require your assistance in some matters.”  
Nathan scoffed half-heartedly, “What exactly makes you think that I’d help you or your Boss?”  
Talbot laughed menacingly, “Because we have something that you want…” Talbot reached into his pocket and pulled out two items one was a notebook and the other was a silver pendant; he would recognize either of the items anywhere. He had gifted the silver pendant to Y/N about two years ago, during one of their many trips in South America, and the darkened leather notebook had her initials inscribed on its spine, she never went anywhere without it.  
Nathan was sent into a blind rage as he slammed into the bars of his cell, “Talbot you had better not harm a hair on her head…” There was another sharp pain in Nathan’s neck as he pulled out yet another dart, “Crap… Talbot!”  
Talbot simply chuckled, “Until you agree to help us, Mr. Drake, I’m afraid that Miss Y/N will continue to pay the price. Until you agree to help us get what we want, we will simply continue to extract the information from Y/N. Although, I should warn you that our methods can be quite agonizing; I’ll leave you to ponder that for a moment.”  
And in an instant Talbot was gone and Nathan was left in darkness once more with unbearable thoughts of Y/N being tortured. And it was entirely his fault.  
\-------------------------  
You were perched on one of the many rooftops that Yemen had to offer watching Talbot and Marlowe getting into a car; you had been searching Yemen for their location for a few days now. After a mandatory rest, for about two or three weeks, as it turned out you had broken two ribs and bruised several others after your little fall back in Syria. And even though you were still in pain, finding Nate was your top priority right now. You turned to Sully before descending the stairwell into the streets below, “I know that Marlowe was an old flame of yours, Sully, but if Nate is in less than perfect condition, I will kill her.”  
Sully sighed, “I know darlin’… but this isn’t the first place that we’ve searched. It doesn’t even look like anyone is here.”  
You crept along the side of the building and pulled out your gun, “Well, let’s see if anyone is home. Shall we?” You and Sully easily crept through the building and quietly took down any of the facility’s remaining guards. As you descended further down into the facility you came upon a lone guard watching over a heavy metal door; you and Sully took him down easily and you grabbed the set of keys hanging around his waist. You pushed the heavy door back, revealing a pitch black cell and a lone figure slumped against a wall. A hoarse voice cried out and your heart nearly broke, “Talbot, I will tell you whatever you want to know… haven’t I given you enough already? Please just let, Y/N, go!”  
You rushed over to the cell door and nearly dropped the keys in your haste to open the door, “Nathan! Oh my god, Nate! What have they done to you?”  
Nate looked up to you as you slumped down beside him, “Y/N?” You pulled him into a crushing embrace which he returned with his remaining strength, “God, Y/N are you all right? They were torturing you… they were torturing you and I couldn’t do anything to stop it.”  
You were doing your best to hold back tears, “No they weren’t, Nate. I was never here… I escaped back in Syria. I will explain everything once we get you somewhere safe and I promise that I’m going to make Marlowe and Talbot regret this.”


End file.
